unidentifiedwikiaorg-20200216-history
Unidentified Wiki:Adding images
How to upload images Please follow this process when adding images. ADDIMAGE1.jpg ADDIMAGE2.jpg|Click for larger image ADDIMAGE3.jpg|Click for larger image Please be sure to accurately/specifically title the file you're uploading, to avoid confusion. Categories Please categorize the images you upload. Below is a list of categories. Artwork-related * Sketches * Composites * 3D reconstructions * Digital 3D reconstructions * Digital reconstructions * Reconstructions by artist (click link for list of specific artists/organizations) * Postmortem-derivative reconstructions People-related * Missing people from or Country * Formerly missing people from or Country * Age progression * Suspects * Unidentified photograph subjects * USBP images * Identified Clothing/personal items * Clothing * Reconstructed clothing * Shoes * Belts * Pants * Shorts * Jackets * Undergarments * Hats * Dresses * Socks * Belts * Belt buckles * Labels * Jewelry * Rings * Earrings * Bracelets * Necklaces * Pendants * Watches * Personal items * Reconstructed personal items * Blankets * Suitcases Miscellaneous * Postmortem images * Censored postmortem images * Tattoos * Reconstructed tattoos * Crime scenes * Scenes * Skulls * Teeth * Documents Image policy Anyone is welcome to add images to the wiki, but must acknowledge some guidelines before uploading. General * It is recommended uploaded images are the highest quality/size possible. * White space is to be cropped out. * If need be, some images should crop out backgrounds/additional subjects for a focus on the article's topic. * File names for the images must be specific to a case, including the name or case number. ** Files with generic names, such as "Image.jpg" will be renamed. *Please refrain from adding images unrelated to the relevant topics this wiki. Licensing To abide by copyright laws, be sure to include the copyright information for the images. Please copy and paste the appropriate license (included below) into the description portion of the upload form. * if you do not know if the image is copyrighted. * if the image is under the public domain (copyright free). Images created by police departments in California and Florida are under this license. * if the image is known to be copyrighted (such as the work by the National Center for Missing & Exploited Children) * if the image is copyrighted but is permitted for use by the author. Artists such as Natalie Murray have graciously granted permission for their files to be used but require credit for their images. * if the image has been uploaded to the website by the author or photographer themselves. * if the image was originally uploaded on Wikipedia or another Wikimedia project. Be sure not to upload images that are prohibited to be used without permission, out of respect for the author. Images of companions, family suspects and perpetrators For confidentiality and to focus awareness on an individual's case, it is best to avoid adding images of those responsible, suspected or involved in an individual's death. Out of respect for the privacy of other individuals who may be pictured alongside an identified subject, their faces should either be blurred or cropped out. Postmortem images Postmortem photographs should not be posted directly to a page. If you choose to include a postmortem image, please use the following wikitext: . Images that are graphic (depicting open eyes, bloodied or pained expressions should not be uploaded without censorship or retouching. If uploading a censored or retouched image, be sure to include in the image description that the file was retouched and a link to the original, if applicable. Images of significantly decomposed bodies (excluding skeletons) are strictly prohibited. After an individual has been identified, facial postmortem images will be removed from the website. User-created reconstructions At this time, users are asked to refrain from creating their own reconstructions and age progressions. Resulting from criticism by other users and discussion pages on other websites, it is best to protect ourselves from unkind comments, as well as valuing accurately representing the decedents and missing persons on the site. There are also potential legal consequences for creating an image without permission from law enforcement agencies. Some exceptions have been made for certain user-created artwork. These works were kept for their adequate quality and/or usage on other media platforms. Recolored reconstructions In the past, we have added color to black and white renderings as a way to "complete" an image. At this time, users should not recolor a black and white rendering for skeletal remains, unless DNA phenotyping has been performed to estimate the individual's complexion, eye color and additional details. Black and white reconstructions are purposely created in this fashion, as the artist does not know characteristics without DNA phenotyping on skeletal remains (or perhaps a black and white postmortem image). This is done to prevent an incorrect representation of an individual, as some features could appear to be probable, yet the person in question could very well have different colors of complexion, eyes and hair. Some agencies have listed colorized renderings on NamUs and other forms of media. This serves as an exception. Category:Policies and help pages